Snippets
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: Snippets of stories of Larry and Petunia in all of the movies. Varying lengths and genres. Chapter 11: MacLarry was bullied by MacTunia when they were both children. MacTunia doesn't remember doing it.
1. Chapter 1

Markus was fairly certain that this was what hell felt like. The scribe turned 25 the evening previous, and had celebrated rather simply, splurging on a bottle of wine, and sharing it with the queen's cute but pathologically shy servant. It had been wonderful, one of the best birthdays he'd had, honestly. It was the following morning that made him hate everything.

Absolutely _everything _ached, and the longer the day went on, the more and more difficult it was to transcribe the king's daily motions. He had thought, wished, prayed, and hoped that by the time the king fell asleep, he'd be relieved of these symptoms. They had really only shrunk in intensity.

For the first time in a long time, all he wanted to do following his duties was fall asleep. The evenings were the only time he got to see Lila, but he was certain that she was in the same position he was. Actually, now that he thought about it, she was probably _worse _than he was. He felt bad, bringing this terrible feeling onto the younger girl. Hopefully a good night's sleep would do her some good, too.

His head, while still aching from the night's actions, swam in dizzying thoughts of the redhead's wellbeing, so much so that he almost didn't notice her sitting in their usual spot. But she was there, and when she saw him, she smiled so much her whole face lit up.

Sighing, he moved to sit next to her. "If you feel as awful as I do, I wouldn't blame ya if you just went to bed." He told her, skipping over any kind of formal greeting.

Markus was met with a very confused expression on Lila's face "You f-feel awful?"

"Wait," he started, blinking a few times, processing the situation "You don't?"

Shaking her head, Lila replied, doing her very best to not stutter through the entire sentence, "You drank m-more than I did, l-last night. I only had t-two glasses. You had the whole rest of the b-bottle."

Now Markus just felt silly. Grinning sheepishly, he admitted "I suppose you have a point."

There was a small –_bump- _as the servant girl slid next to him, and it was only seconds later that he felt the warmth of her lips on his cheek. "You're gonna be okay, r-right?" she whispered lightly.

Lazily, his arms tucked around her, hugging her loosely as he tilted his chin to rest his cheek on top of her head, nuzzling slightly as he answered "Of course. I'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

"How long did you think you'd be able to hide this from me?"

Marlee's foot tapped impatiently with no defined rhythm. Her arms were crossed, and her eyebrows were raised expectantly. Louis stood in shock; he had no way to talk himself out of this.

He gulped, before asking, already sweating and starting to fidget "Hide what?"

"I think you know what." She stated simply, eyes narrowing as she slowly strode towards him. "I had my suspicions before, but I was in your room today, doing some digging…"

"Alright!" Louis cried, throwing his hands in the air "Fine! You caught me! I love you! I've _been _in love with you for seven years! And now that I've ruined everything we can move on and-"

Marlee wasn't reacting the way he had expected her to. She had froze completely, facial expression going from angry and harsh to soft and…well…he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but her eyes were wider than he'd ever seen before. "You love me?"

"Wait, what were _you_ talking about?"

Louis didn't get an answer. Instead, he got Marlee forcibly pulling him onto the couch, covering his face with kisses. "I love you, too" she whispered breathlessly after covering his face with kisses a good three times. Five quick pecks up his jawbone and cheek, and she added "even if you _are_ a werewolf."


	3. Chapter 3

"Would someone go get his girlfriend?"

15 minutes. In fifteen minutes, Sedgewick and Ellen were going to be married. And the best man was currently in the dressing room, only half dressed and refusing to finish getting ready, claiming, for the first time in over two years, that he was too scared to finish.

George was beginning to think he was the only one who was worried about Elliot holding up the ceremony, so quickly after asking the question, he went to fetch Bernadette himself.

The clicking of high heels on the hardwood floors drew closer, and suddenly the redhead emerged into the formerly male exclusive room. Beelining to her boyfriend, Bernadette sighed softly, "Come on, let's get you ready."

"I can't." he whispered, hoping that only his girlfriend would hear. "I'm going to mess up. I can't do this. He should've asked George to do this. I'm going to ruin what's supposed to be the best moment of their lives."

"Shh shh shh baby shh…." Bernadette attempted to sooth, taking his hands in her own as she rubbed her thumbs around his palms in a circular motion "All of the hard parts are done already. All you have to do is stand there and watch, then escort the maid of honor out."

The palm trick seemed to be working, as some of the other groomsmen already noticed how much more visibly calm he was then only moments before. "You promise?" he asked quietly.

"Mmhmm." She nodded, dropping his hands to instead properly tie his tie. "And then after that there's the reception. You get to eat and dance and have a great time…" she continued, buttoning up his tuxedo's jacket. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

"Thanks." He smiled. Immediately, he had leaned down to kiss her forehead, but something stopped him. Her hair was different. Glancing her up and down, he realized _everything _was different. Her hair was in a very stylish wavy ponytail, her makeup theatrical, and her _dress_. Navy blue lace at the top and an open back, with the solid shiny material ending just before her knee and hugging everything perfectly. Suddenly, Elliot felt his heartbeat accelerate again, this time, for an entirely different reason.

Apparently, Bernadette could sense this. Not that Elliot was surprised. "Schnookums, is everything okay?" she asked, emerald eyes peering up at him through eyelashes that were fuller, longer, and darker than usual.

Swallowing, he smiled, "Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. It's just…you look good, Babykins, like, _really _good. Like…like mind numbingly stunning, good."

She blushed, and Elliot thought it was impossible for her to look any better. "Thanks, Elliot. I mean, look who's talking!" she giggled a little, before telling him "You're absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous."

George soon turned, patting Elliot on the shoulder. "You good to go now?"

The younger man took a deep, shaky breath. He looked at Bernadette, who was nodding encouragingly. Smiling, he turned to George. "Yeah, I'm good to go."


	4. Chapter 4

To be entirely honest, everyone thought the marriage wouldn't last. Not that they'd ever split – they were both too good of people to do that to the other. But the entire attraction was based on this whole 'love at first sight' nonsense, and most of the people of Scone felt that after awhile, the two would be stuck together after the initial attraction was gone.

Petunia didn't feel the need to correct their silly misgivings. After all, that had been her marriage to Ryan. Duke was different. A year and a half into the marriage and their days were filled with cuddles and idle chit chat and just cherishing being with the person they adored more than anything.

People told her that would change once she fell pregnant, but here she was, five months along, and things were perfect. Well, up until about a week ago.

She was starting to worry. Petunia loved Duke, she still did, more than anything. But he was straying, and the thought of losing his love entirely was more than she could bear.

It was a Thursday evening when she decided to confront him about it. He was late returning home, for the ninth night in a row. "Sorry I'm late." He murmured mid yawn.

"I wanted to talk to you about that, actually." She admitted, eyes on the floor. "Duke, I want you to be honest with me. We barely talk anymore, you're always coming home late, and I…I guess I just want to know if I'm still making you happy."

Duke looked confused for a moment, and then, in all his fatigued glory, and big dopey grin spread across his face and he sauntered towards her, kissing her forehead softly. "Petunia, I promise, nothing on earth could ever make me as happy. Except maybe our little bundle of joy." He smiled, now kneeling down to softly nuzzle the redhead's stomach. He stood up once again, and asked, eyes lighting up, "In fact, why don't I show you where I've been?"

About twenty minutes later, they were in what appeared to be an old stable, but it was clearly long sense abandoned. Pushing the door open gently, Duke turned to his wife, smiled sheepishly, and admitted "I was gonna wait, you know, until he or she was born, but…"

And with that, he lead her in. It was dark, and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but she did eventually see a small pile of wood in the middle of the floor. "It's going to be a bassinet, eventually." Duke explained "It's still in the very early stages. It was gonna be a surprise."

He turned to the duchess, who's eyes were currently welling up. Barely above a whisper, she told him. "I love it."


	5. Chapter 5

Most women wait their whole lives to heat three words. "I love you." For Sweetpea, those were not the words that changed her entire life. In fact, it was the three words that came after.

Sitting by the river, sun setting, her head on his shoulder with one his arms draped around her. Something most people would consider very romantic. Sweetpea couldn't. After all, she and Prince Larry were just friends. And moreover, Larry was a prince. And she was peasant. Of course, she had fallen for his fabulous good looks, goofy smile, and kind heart. But they were friends, and she knew, deep down, that's all they ever could be.

Through her troubled and wistful thoughts, the prince's voice rung out. "Sweetpea," he sighed, smiling happily.

She knew what was coming. She was sure, as it was the same everytime. Waiting to be called odd and awesome for the three hundredth time, she let out a small "Hmm?"

What she got, however, was not what she expected. He didn't even say anything at all. At least, not at first. He simply turned his head, and slowly, delicately, brushed his lips against hers. Taking a shaky breath, the prince admitted "I think…I think I love you, Sweetpea. I don't know, I mean, I don't know for sure, but, this feels right, doesn't it?"

"We can't." she whispered, too scared to look him in the eye, so she focused instead on the water front before them. "You know that. You know that better than I do. I want this, I want this so, so much, but…"

And then, in a moment, he cut her off, with the three most beautiful words she'd ever heard "I don't care."

Stunned, for a moment, all she could do was blink, and then, she was able to articulate "You don't..?"

"I don't. I don't care. We can run away! Or I'll give up my title or…or…something!" he cried "Cause none of this, none this royal stuff, none of this class stuff, none of this is as important to me as you are. I just want to be with you all the time everyday and I don't care what I have to do to do that." By this point, he had gripped her shoulders, a defiant look on his face. Suddenly, he grinned sheepishly, his grip loosening "That, uh, is, I mean, if you'll have me."

He took the redhead covering his face in kisses as a "yes".


	6. Chapter 6

"Can I see?"

Instinctively, Captain Cuke clutched his notepad closer to his torso, leaning over it. "No, you can not."

"Come on," the blue alien cried, "It's not like I'm one of your shipmates trying to peak in on your personal private business. I've already _seen _your personal private business." She joked lightly, nudging his shoulder with her elbow.

The captain stifled a chuckle. "Not that kind of personal private business. I'm not a _good _artist, or anything. I'm not proud of it. If I ever _am _proud of something I'll show you."

Luna was not impressed with this answer. But instead of pressing this issue further, she went about making the captain squirm in the best way she knew how. Wrapping her bare legs around his torso (as her dressed bunched up in order to complete the action) she sat, clinging to him like a koala on a tree. Burrying her head in the sweet spot between his neck and shoulder, she nuzzled, purring lowly. Feeling the captain's back stiffening, she knew she was winning. "Can I see it now?" she murmured softly, as she let her hands roam up and down his arms.

Letting out an annoyed groan, Captain Cuke conceded. "Fine."

Unlatching herself from his body, she gladly took the notepad. Eyes furrowing, and glad replaced with confusion, she suddenly threw it at his head "Oh, so now you're drawing random women? What, am I not enough for you?"

"What?" the captain asked flatly. "Luna, what…it's you, see!" he tried, holding the drawing out in front of her face.

"It looks nothing like me." She argued, crossing her arms in the process.

His eyes rolled as he groaned once more "I told you I'm not a good artist!" He grabbed his pencil and pointed it towards the shoulder of the drawing "But it _is _you, see! That's your birthmark!"

Snatching it out of his hands, she examined the portrait once more. Sure enough, he had drawn the splotch on her shoulder. She sighed, muttering softly. She hated admitting she was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

They were at war in the mansion's living room. No, really. Well, the card game "war", anyhow. The thing about "war" is that the game can literally last for hours. Normally, the pair would play for about an hour or two, drinking wine and chitchatting. Tonight, however, two hours in, there was a triumphant cry from the redhead "Ha! I win!"

"What?" the millionaire's voice cried shrilly. "How did that happen?"

Shrugging smugly, the super heroine replied "I had all the high ranking cards."

"You cheated." He decidedly suddenly, narrowing his eyes. "That's how you did it."

A look of hurt crossed the redhead's face for a moment, and he instantly felt bad for the accusation. However, as quickly as it had appeared, is disappeared as she rolled her eyes and scoffed "Like I needed to cheat to win."

"You hadn't even _heard _of this game until I suggested it!" he argued, though at this point he knew it was in vain.

"Why can't you accept the fact that I won?" she asked, exasperated. Why was this even an argument?

The millionaire whined "Cause I wanted to win!"

Vogue moved now, plopping down next to Larry, rubbing his shoulder as she cooed "Oooh, big super hero millionaire baby didn't get what he wanted?"

"Don't be so condescending." He pouted, though his voice was quiet. It was hard to stay mad at her, especially when she was giving him a shoulder rub.

"Stop acting like a child and I won't have to be." She offered, before kissing his cheek lightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Sally hummed lightly, snuggling her petite frame into Moe's side as he sat with his back against a tree. It was darker than they had anticipated, and putting their clothes back on in the dark of the night was going to be difficult, and they were both far too winded to do so at the moment. Moe smiled down, planting a kiss on the top of Sally's hair. He'd known her for how long now? A week? Maybe two? But he'd known right away. He was in love with her, and as far as he was concerned, that's all there was to it.

Quite honestly, Moe would've been content to fall asleep like that – up against the tree, the woman he loved curled up in his arms. However, he suddenly stiffened in shock, eyes going wide as he looked down to the redhead, gasping "We never got the firewood."

"Oh no." Sally gasped. It was bad enough that parents probably knew _exactly _what was taking the so long in the woods all the time – after all, what were they to expect when taking in such a handsome man around her age? - but coming back without what they were sent for? She'd die of humiliation.

Releasing the girl from his hold, he stood up, grabbing his clothes as he did, declaring "Maybe it's not too late, we can just pick up some twigs or something and…I dunno…say we saw another bear…"


	9. Chapter 9

They'd been together four years. They'd never said "I love you." She had always assumed it was because they didn't need to. That they both knew. That it was an unspoken constant truth in their relationship. She was wrong.

Tears went streaming down her face as he continued to talk. A part of her wanted nothing more than to tune him out. Another part of her reminded her that this may be the last time she ever got to hear his voice. And oh, how she had fallen in love with that voice. "You have to understand," Minnesota tried, still holding her, petting her hair. "It's not you. It's really, really not your fault. It's me. I never wanted to hurt ya, Jules, you have to understand that. But we can't-" he paused, swallowing the lump now forming in his throat, before correcting himself. "_I _can't be in love. I like you. I like you so much, but this was never going to work out. I'm so sorry, Jules…"

That was the moment when she left. As much as she wanted to stay cradled in his arms for what she knew would be the last time, she pulled herself away. Pivoting on her heel, she stormed out as fast as she could, muffled heartbroken sobs escaping every so often.

Within a week, she had boarded a plane to Europe. She had family over there, and she needed a change in scenery. She changed her number, packed a suitcase, and never told Minnesota she was leaving.

And that had been nine years ago.

After nine years, she thought things might've have changed. He sat on the edge on her bed, idly playing with his phone. Stretching, Julia moved to sit up, the sudden motion causing Minnesota to turn, smiling "Oh hey, you're awake." He half-whispered. "You were out like a light."

She yawned, but nodded, before explaining "I'm not like you, Min. These adventures take a lot out of me."

"Thanks again, by the way." He told her, smiling genuinely, as he moved to scoot closer to her. "You really didn't have to come along."

Julia shook her head slightly before murmuring "Yeah I did."

And for some reason, in her sleepy delusion, a hand moved to his cheek, bringing him down to kiss him softly. Despite her morning breath, he returned it eagerly. More eagerly than she had ever expected, honestly, as his palms moved to rest on her cheeks, his thumbs lightly stroking her cheekbones.

His hands remained that way after they broke apart. He was smiling, a look of incredulous thoughts etching over his face. Heart pounding, breath shaking, Julia looked up, and told Minnesota Cuke that she loved him for the second time in her life. Immediately, he dropped his hands as though they'd been burned.

He was moving, crawling farther and farther away from her, either unwilling or unable to look her in the eyes. Julia felt her insides give a twisted squeeze, tears welling up. She knew what this meant. "Please…" she pleaded softly.

"I can't." he whispered, still looking anywhere but at the woman.

"You can." She whimpered, her entire body trembling. It was happening again. She couldn't bear the pain again. "You don't want to."

"Julia..." he choked out, racking his brain for a useable argument. None came to mind. Eyeing her now, he felt his heart break. She had brought her knees up to her chest, curling herself into an upright fetal position. She was biting her finger, preventing herself from sobbing loudly. And he did this to her. He hurt her again, he knew it, and he hated himself for it. He grabbed his coat off the floor, not looking back as he muttered "…I have to go."

He didn't make it out the door before her inconsolable sobs escaped – they were ringing in his ears even when he landed back in Moose Lake.

In fact, they were still ringing in his ears when he found himself back in Turkey, standing outside her doorway. He rang the doorbell, and didn't even wait for a greeting before leaning down and kissing her roughly, stumbling back into her abode.

Minutes later, Julia had gasped for air and an explanation, and Cuke's mouth began running a mile a minute. "I am an awful human being and I know that and for some reason you still love me anyway and I'm just a terrible, terrible person who should've never done those things to you and I love you, Julia Rhubarb, and I shouldn't have run from it ten years ago and I shouldn't have run from it now."

She blinked, stunned, and then, as soon as she was able to move again, she stormed past him, slammed and locked her front door, and pushed him up against it. He slunk to the floor, much to her confusion.

She had raised an eyebrow quizzically, before realizing he was on one knee, and had taken her hand into his. "Please." He pleaded softly, fishing the small box out of his jacket pocket with his free hand.


	10. Chapter 10

He spent all day working with whip cream, chocolate, caramel and peppermint, and yet the sweetest thing he saw all day was the smile of the redheaded regular he'd fallen for. Her name was Petunia, and everyday she'd come in and order a small café mocha with extra room for whip cream. He was infatuated.

For her part, Petunia was just as interested. She held a few more reservations than Larry did, however, assuming the breathtakingly gorgeous barista was only so sweet and charming because it was his job. She had honestly never noticed that way he didn't mind holding up a line in order to make small talk with just her, or how he complimented her every single day, and that every day was a brand new compliment.

Today's compliment had been her hair. "It looks real pretty all braided like that." He had told her with a genuine smile, blushing as he quickly added "Not that it doesn't look pretty anyway. I mean, gosh, your hair is _always _pretty, but it's extra pretty today." He babbled.

"Thanks." She replied, smiling shyly, toying with the braid in her hand as her cheeks flushed pinker. "That's awfully sweet of you."

"Aw, it's nothing." He cooed slightly with a shrug. "So the usual, then?"

She nodded, and he got to work preparing it. While doing so, he made idle chitchat that she was more than happy to respond to. No one else was in the coffee shop, so Petunia finally felt like she could talk to Larry without being a burden. And Larry? Well, he was just happy to be able spend extra time with his favorite customer.

Sliding over the beverage, he smiled, though it faltered a little at Petunia's confused expression. "I didn't pay for this." She stated simply.

"Oh!" he cried, pleasantly surprised that the cause of her confusion was something so simple. Winking, he told her "It's on the house."

Petunia blushed again, causing Larry to blush himself. "Thank you. But, I can pay for it. It's really not –"

"Really, it's my treat." He argued. "Besides, I bet a girl as beautiful as you has guys buying her things all the time! It can't be that new of an experience."

This caused her to blush even more, her eyes fixated on the counter, and Larry swore then and there it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. "Wow, uh…" she stuttered out "I mean, thank you. I don't, I mean, it's not…" she tripped over her words before eventually managing to admit "It is new, for me, at least."

Larry made a small "tsk" noise a few times while shaking his head before loudly announcing "Well that just won't do! We'll start small. The coffee now, and I'll buy you dinner tonight. That sound good?"


	11. Chapter 11

"He's not wearing those." MacTunia decided, sneering in disgust as she picked the much too large glasses up off her son's face.

MacLarry eyed MacGherkin, their so far only but soon to be first born child. "Why not? I wore em. He'll be able to see, at least."

"The other kids are gonna hurt him!" she argued "That's demoralizing and I refuse to stand by let it happen."

"You're kidding." MacLarry replied flatly.

MacTunia raised an eyebrow, a little confused and very skeptical. "What?"

"You and the others teased me mercilessly as a kid. And very little of it had to do with my glasses!" he cried, arms in the air. He didn't notice the toddler wandering off.

Luckily, MacTunia _did _notice, as she swept little MacGherkin up in her arms. "No we didn't. I mean, we teased you some, but we all teased everybody!"

"You hated me!" MacLarry's voice was shrill. Inhaling sharply, he added "You treated me like dirt. You all did! Do you not remember that?"

"Nope." His wife stated simply. "Can't say I do. But does it really matter anymore? I mean, we all adored you after the whole cheese thing. Some of us more than others." She winked slyly.

MacLarry sighed in defeat "I suppose you have a point. It was a good ten years ago now…"

Setting MacGherkin down on his playmat, she turned around, kissing MacLarry on the cheek as she spoke softly "And if we really were the bad, I'm sorry. You're the last person I'd want to hurt."


End file.
